v2smutstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Guidelines for future Events/@comment-38579654-20190401001858/@comment-38579654-20190401201133
but all yournow talking bout are the different Duell Chests, but every one of them is part of the " low cup " gain ( 4 cups for a commen 32 for a Legy ) is compared with 200-800 for a Task or chapter low gain. the point many people miss, is that you get signed for a Daily group Event and normal Tournament, at the moment you sign in / open the game the first time this day, so even if you onlydo normal Tournament progression, the bots that get asignet to your account get into the Event Tournament from that point, and the problem with that is, that the bots get a higher % gain the more people are in the group, so even if you open the game and dont gain anything the bots that got signed to your account will get points since others in the Tournament do , this is one of the biggest missunderstandings peopledo with the " how to handle Bots ". As Example ( i did all 3 of those multiple times to test ). you have 3 Different Ways. 1. You log in instandly after the day is over and Refresh 2. you log in 4-8 hours befor the day ends 3. you log in 1-3 hours befor the day ends, and here is what happens : 1. you asigne instandlybots to your account and people that log in get stacked in a group, means you will have a 90-100 people group at the end, with ending points of 2-4K since the bots gain points % of the people asigned to the group and ther Point gains. ( bad move if you wanna win ) 2. you sign up in a 50-80 people group since you get to " fill " an existand group that isnt full, and you then asign the bots onto you into the group but the % point gain of them isnt that much since ther are less people, means less competition and no reason to " sprint " for a high point counter so the bots wont do that eather points gona be bout 1,4-2,5K 3. you sign up in a group with 40-60 people, and can win this thing ( not working everytime since other player may get asigned to your group too since it has so low amount of players when they log in ) , but you can win it with 700-1,2K points, and since ther isnt that much time the % gain of the bots is so low that they cant rival your point gain if you go for the win. So, the Bots gain Points % on time, on the amount of players, and the % of points players have and get, if you understand all that and work around winning an Tournament is kinda easy. i hope i was able to give your thought the answer you wher looking for, even if it meant the thought was a bad one :P